


"Hot Dads to the rescue."

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: The 100 [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, The boys are trying to do homework, but they really arent, that's kinda it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: “I’m gonna die…” Murphy groans as he throws his head back into the couch cushions. Halfway through their “session”, Murphy had dropped onto the carpet to lean against the couch after complaining that Jasper’s knee was hitting his knee and that he is dying - though Miller doubts if that is helped by sitting on the floor where Jasper’s other knee is likely still poking him in the shoulder.





	"Hot Dads to the rescue."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is based on a Tumblr prompt I got! (I have two if you want either of them @fleimkepajohnmurphy and @prettythinguglylie so, uh, check those out!) Please enjoy!

“I’m gonna die…” Murphy groans as he throws his head back into the couch cushions. Halfway through their “session”, Murphy had dropped onto the carpet to lean against the couch after complaining that Jasper’s knee was hitting his knee and that he is dying - though Miller doubts if that is helped by sitting on the floor where Jasper’s other knee is likely still poking him in the shoulder. 

 

It has yet to matter. They’re all too distracted to do any work either, what with Murphy not having taken his meds, Jasper texting someone on his phone and with Monty sitting between Miller’s legs, Miller is distracted by his own thoughts racing. Monty sits between his legs, writing on a laptop about the acid-base of a lot of other things in his Chemistry class but with how Miller keeps getting bored, he slinks down to lean and suckle on Monty’s shoulder after moving his shirt out of the way. He sucks little hickeys into the skin he reveals before Murphy groans and seems to notice their activities as they’ve both fallen a bit too quiet for his liking, “Ah, gross. They’re fucking on the couch.” 

 

“Language, Murphy.” David Miller scolds and Miller snaps his head up to stop suckling at Monty’s shoulder as he very much does  _ not _ want his father to catch him trying to get his boyfriend a bit aroused and he looks at his father fearfully. 

 

Monty giggles quietly in his lap, dragging his shirt up his shoulder again and starts to write down the thing that looks half-like gibberish to Miller - the only other half of him thinks he recognizes the stuff from things that Monty has told him but the rest looks foreign. He feels tempted to punish him in small ways, bounces him in his lap and gives him a little spank but he simply resolves to bite at that area of Monty’s shoulder that he was sucking at. It’s through the shirt, bitten down and making the shirt wet in that little area and Monty gives him an amused glare. 

 

“Can I have your help with something, boys?” David asks, looking at them all for a second but also clarifies, “You might need to put down your books for a minute.” 

“Thank God.” Murphy groans, throwing his head back to also push his books away and stand while being grateful until Jasper also asks, 

 

“With what?” 

 

“Do you care?” Murphy hisses, looking at Jasper in shock and scandalized before he looks at Miller’s father, “We get out of homework.” 

 

“I wasn’t doing it anyway…” Jasper trails off but also stands and joins the other boy. 

 

Monty groans, moving to set his laptop on the coffee table and murmuring, “ **Hot Dads to the rescue.** ” as he goes to stand but Miller wraps a hand around the other boy’s thin wrist before pulling him back down onto his lap. 

 

“You really mean that?” He asks, looking his boy in the face as Miller reaches up just to brush his hand through his fringe just to touch, just because he wants to and Monty laughs, 

 

“Are you kidding?” Monty looks skeptical before he smiles a wide smile that makes Miller’s heart beat in his chest hard and makes his heart soar. God, he loves his boyfriend. “Nate,” another skip of a heartbeat, “I love you so much. I was teasing.” 

 

Miller nods and they seem to come to some sort of understanding where they both lean in to kiss. Monty’s mouth is a soft curve against his own - a mix of passion that leaves Miller tugging him a little closer by the waist. 

 

They would have deepened it. Would have taken it a bit further even, with how his father, Jasper, and Murphy have already headed outside to leave them completely alone but he hears Murphy shout for them. 

 

Standing up reluctantly, Monty sends him a smile breathtaking smile, before teasing, “Besides, if anyone would sleep with your dad, it’s Murphy.” 

 

“I hate that you’re right.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Comments and kudos keep my skin clear and feed my dog!


End file.
